


Masquerade

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge fic, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Elrond has decided to hold a masquerade ball. Unfortunately, Arwen's costume is very inappropriate.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing.  
> For @sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> PROMPT #4 - Costume Malfunction
> 
> No warnings.

SHE was mortified. How could she be seen in this? Gods! What would her father think? What would Estel believe of her now?

 

"We can mend it milady!" her maid exclaimed running over to the corner where they kept the sewing supplies.

Eyes wide in horror she merely stared at her maid. A moment later she heard the knock on her door that made her hang her head in her hands. "Could it be any worse?!"

Elrond's voice floated through the door. "Arwen my child are you ready?"

"NO!" she yelped.

"Are you alright?" came the concerned question behind the door.

She shook her head, and she seen her maid sigh, momentarily put her hands on her hips then go to the door, and opened it. Arwen was about to protest but her father strode in a moment later. His disbelieving then angry eyes made her want to crawl into a closet and stay there for the next 400 years.

"What is the meaning of THIS?!" he shouted gesturing to her costume.

"They sent the wrong thing my Lord." the maid explained. "I am trying to see if I can mend it quickly into something else."

"See that you do. Valar, your mother would have a fit if she seen this."

 

"I know father! I know!" Arwen exclaimed practically in tears.

 

"Who on earth would dress as an orc?! Who!" Elrond said in disbelief crossing the room and sitting down on her lounger.

 

Arwen shook her head and cast pleading eyes at her maid.

"I can mend it to something else my lord, but it will not be a person of good character no matter what I do."

 

"As long as it is not Sauron or Melkor himself I care not!" Elrond said leaning forward and running his hands over his face. He turned away from them looking out into the gardens as she undressed and let the maid do her emergency work. Several minutes later, Arwen was ordered to try the outfit back on.

"Oh my gods... People will think I am a harlot." Arwen replied lowly looking herself up and down. While her skirt was decent length though slits had to be cut into it, the top left much to the imagination. The chainmail that had once been armor was turned into a profound bodice pushing her breasts even higher and further out than normal. Cloth from the tunic barely covered the rest of it. The sleeves were just slivers of material.

Elrond looked up a moment later raising an eyebrow. "Well, one thing is for sure... you will definitely be the most popular person there." He sighed with large eyes and went to the door.  "I am going to... ah... tell the guards to watch Estel, just to be sure he knows to keep his hands to himself."

 

Arwen raised an eyebrow at this. "What is he going as father?"

"A pirate." Elrond replied with a roll of his eyes, then opened and shut the door.

FINISH


End file.
